Chico Gay
by punkcedoll
Summary: Siempre me observas y todas las noches quiero conocerte, debes ser alguien interesante para causar tanto impacto en mí. Déjame conocerte. ¡ ALERTA YAOI CHICOxCHICO ! si no quieres traumarte no lo leas.


Hola esta historia es inspirada en una imagen de Blasticheart basada en la canción malchik gay de tATu espero les guste, como siempre los animatrónicos son humanizados.

**ALERTA: esta historia es sobre AMOR ENTRE CHICOS, habrá SEXO explícito, si hasta aquí te sentiste asqueado y mal TE RUEGO que por favor cierres esta historia y leas otra, por último los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, los que se quedaron sean bienvenidos :3**

* * *

Mike era un tipo cualquiera en un mundo cualquiera, una persona que tenía deudas, deudas importantes con tipos muy malos. Tenía un plazo para entregar el dinero que le habían prestado, su única opción era conseguir trabajo. El problema era que el no encontraba un trabajo donde pagaran lo suficiente para terminar la deuda.

**Mierda…** – decía entre dientes – **a este paso me mataran antes de que pague la deuda, ¡¿porque no solo me prostituyo y ya?! **–Se revolvía el pelo con desesperación y golpeaba su cabeza contra el diario que estaba en la mesa, al levantar la vista vio un anuncio que quizás podría salvar su vida – **¿Qué es esto?** – Miró con asombro la paga por tan solo una semana – **rayos tanto dinero solo por 30 horas de trabajo, ¿Quién derrocharía tanto dinero?** – Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del lugar – **¿Freddy's? ese lugar de los animatrónicos de miedo, bueno no encontraré algo mejor, por lo menos me sirve para pagar la mitad.**

Esa misma tarde Mike fue a pedir el trabajo, aun los niños jugaban y corrían por la pizzería. En la sala del jefe del lugar estaba un hombre con sobrepeso sentado en un escritorio. Este lo observo de pies a cabeza y sin ninguna pregunta dijo – **vete no estamos interesados en contratar personal **– el castaño se sorprendió, ¿Cómo sabía que venía por el trabajo? – **señor, no sé cómo supo que venía por el trabajo pero…** \- un golpe sobre el escritorio lo interrumpió – **¡He dicho que no!** – Grito con fuerza, sin embargo el muchacho continuó – **p-pero necesito el dinero y no recibiré un no por respuesta** – tras un largo silencio el Jefe contrato a Mike, le dió su uniforme y un recorrido por la instalación.

**Estos son Freddy, Bunny y Chica** – indicaba a los robots – **son los más populares y mi más grande orgullo.**

**¿Y esas cortinas? ¿Qué hay detrás de ellas?** – consultaba Mike.

**Esa es la cueva del pirata, ahí está Foxy** – decía algo decepcionado – **como ves está fuera de servicio, no he recaudado el dinero suficiente para repararlo, siempre surge un "inconveniente" que hace gastar todo mi presupuesto y dime Mike… ¿tienes familia?** – aquella pregunta incomodó al oji-negro.

**Pues, no…** \- respondió, pero el Jefe no dijo nada, siguió dándole el recorrido por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la sala de control.

**Bueno aquí termina el recorrido, desde aquí deberás ver las cámaras por si "algo" ocurre por la noche **– decía antes de marcharse – **a, por último, estas puertas se activan con sus respectivos botones, en caso de que pasara algún "incidente" – **luego de esto se retiró.

_*** 10 PM ***_

Mike había ido a su casa a cenar y luego de preparar un bolso para pasar la noche se fue a Freddy Fazbear Pizza para trabajar su primera noche, al salir de su casa un extraño hombre lo embosco en la salida y golpeándolo en el estómago este le dijo – **El Jefe quiere su paga jeje** – se reía por el dolor causado – **supongo que ya tienes el dinero ¿verdad bastardo? **– El joven tocía por la falta de aire, otro golpe en su cara lo dejó aturdido en el suelo – **¡respóndeme pedazo de mierda!** – exigía el malo :B

**No…** \- apenas le salía la voz.

**¿Qué dices? ¡No te oigo! **– el tipo le da una patada en su cabeza, lo que dejo sangrando a Mike.

**¡No lo tengo!** – Gritaba con temor – **por favor ya no me golpees.**

**Jejeje suplica todo lo que quieras, para mí es más satisfactorio escuchar tus súplicas** – comentaba mientras lo agarraba del pelo – **ya sabes lo que pasará si no pagas, hoy será una golpiza mañana tu muerte jejeje **– soltó el cabello del castaño y se levantó.

**Pero aún me quedan unas semanas…** – decía levantándose.

**Si… pero me encargaré de que sufras hasta que pagues** – parloteaba mientras caminaba para irse – **de una u otra forma.**

_*** 11 PM ***_

Después de sanar sus heridas y ponerse el uniforme dio un último vistazo por la pizzería para verificar que todo estuviera cerrado. Vio las espeluznantes figuras de los animatrónicos en la noche y finalmente decidió ir a ver a Foxy. Desde pequeño siempre admiró a ese pirata, fue una decepción para el que ese lugar cerrara por muchos años, cuando reabrió el nunca imaginó que Foxy se averiaría o lo que sea que le haya pasado. Con un poco de miedo decidió entrar a la cueva y verlo una vez más.

El zorro estaba sentado, mirando en la profunda oscuridad – **Hay Foxy, ¿qué te paso?** – sé agacho y lo miró fijamente – **estoy muy feliz de verte, o sea lo que queda de tí… **– luego se sentó – **sabes, hoy seré el guardia y debo confesarte algo esos tres me dan miedo jejeje** – una pequeña risita salió de entre sus dientes – **en lo personal eres mi favorito** – de repente el robot se empezó a mover – **¿Q-Que?** – Retrocedió un poco, su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y su corazón se aceleró, de repente vio salir un ratón detrás del brazo de Foxy, agacho la cabeza y empezó a reír – **jajaja soy un cobarde, robot que se mueven si claro como si eso fuese a ocurrir** – entonces un dolor en su cabeza apareció, toco su cabeza y sintió algo húmedo – **es mejor que me vaya **– se levantó y salió de la cueva para dirigirse a la sala de control – **ahora sé porque no tenían presupuesto para reparar a Foxy, de seguro se lo gasta todo en trampas y veneno para ratones.**

Mike se sentó en su silla y de su bolso saco un termo que contenía café, debía mantenerse despierto para así vigilar la pizzería, pero enserio, ¿Quién sería capaz de entrar a robar ahí, si los animatrónicos ya daban bastante miedo? Además se notaba que el local no tenía suficiente dinero. Pero bueno ese era su trabajo y lo haría bien, de seguro si lo hacía mejor quizás le darían más dinero.

Mientras miraba el vacío en la habitación pensaba en lo mucho que necesitaba con urgencia el dinero. Temía que su vida peligrara. Sabía que si no lo conseguía el… moriría.

De repente un sonido lo distrajo, era un teléfono – **¿Q-Qué? ¿Será el jefe?** – con desesperación siguió el sonido y al contestar… – _**Hola, ¿hola?**__ – _Escucho – **Hola, ¿Quién e…**– fue interrumpido – _**Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que pases tu primera noche. ¿De acuerdo?**_– No comprendía, él pensaba que era fácil pero por lo que decía el tipo del teléfono quizás era más complicado de lo que él creía.

_**Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Pero te haré un resumen porque esto es realmente largo, bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida **_**– **¿ok? hasta ahora todo bien – _**bueno Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable si hay daños a la propiedad o la persona**__ – _esto no tenía ningún sentido ¿por qué el dueño no le había dicho eso el mismo?_ – __**Por lo que si te dañas o mueres te harán un reporte en 90 días cosa que no sirve de nada porque ya estás muerto**__ – _¿había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho **muerto**? –_**Y blla, bla, bla, una mierda lo sé**_– terminaba diciendo el tipo.

_**Ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un tanto "peculiar" en la noche**_– este se preocupó - **¿un comportamiento peculiar?** – pensaba mientras trataba de comprender lo que decía – _**¿pero se les echa la culpa? No. Si yo me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años y nunca me hubiera dado un baño probablemente también estaría enojado **_– Mike comenzaba a sudar– **¡¿de qué rayos hablas?!**

_**Lo que pasa es que los dejan deambular por la noche porque si no su mecanismo se bloquea, antes solían caminar durante el día pero entonces ocurrió la mordida del 87**_**– **Mike no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahora comprendía de por qué cerró la pizzería en aquel tiempo- _**Uh, ahora para tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como guardia nocturno, porque si lo hay, es que los personajes si te llegan a ver después de horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona, quizás te verán como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje y como es contra las reglas probablemente van a tratar de... meterte a la fuerza dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear **_**– **decía tranquilamente** \- **_**eso no sería tan malo si los trajes no tuvieran un sistema dentro de ellos especialmente alrededor del área facial, así que te podrás imaginar toda esa presión en tu cabeza, el dolor que sentirás y que después de eso morirás.**_

Mike estaba desesperado, no sabía que era más terrible, si el hecho de que moriría por no pagar ese dinero a los matones o que simplemente moriría en ese lugar. Solo podía comprender que tenía una sola alternativa MORIR.

_**Sí... no te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Te hablo mañana. Uh, mira las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente**__**necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches**__ – _terminaba de hablar el tipo del teléfono– **¡¿cómo que buenas noches?, ¿es una joda?!** – El castaño sale corriendo hacia la salida – **¡maldita sea!** – Gritaba con nerviosismo, en el escenario vio como los animatrónicos comenzaban a moverse y lo observaban con sonrisas malvadas.

Mike no tenía otra alternativa, solo debía volver a la oficina y tratar de salvarse, llego como bala y se escondió bajo el escritorio – **¿Mierda que hago? ¿Mierda que hago?** – Repetía sin parar, entonces recordó que debía ver las cámaras y que podía cerrar las puertas – **las puertas… ¡las puertas! **– decía mientras se levantaba – **¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo carajos se cierran?!** – entonces recordó lo que su jefe le había dicho sobre los botones, sin embargo no sabía cuál presionar – **¿Cuál? Por la cresta si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención…** – en ese momento sintió un ruido y atino a presionar cualquier botón, entonces se prendió una luz y vio al horrible conejo observándolo con sus ojos rojos – **¡Ah!** – grito retrocediendo un paso, pensó rápidamente en presionar el otro botón – **bien… bien… el rojo es para cerrar la puta puerta y el blanco para la luz **– después recordó la otra entrada y la cerro antes de que algo lo atacara.

***Fuera de la puerta***

**Jajaja** – reía una polluela – **eso lo asusto mucho ¿no crees Bunny?**

**Si fue gracioso ver su expresión jajaja** – compartía la risa.

**Ven volvamos** – decía Chica – **de todas maneras la energía se acabara en cualquier momento, Freddy se encargara del resto.**

Ambos caminaron devuelta al escenario, pasando por la cueva del pirata donde Foxy solo abrió la cortina para observar como ellos volvían al mismo lugar. Entonces miro las cámaras pensando en que ese pobre chico, moriría en manos de Freddy.

* * *

Si esperaban el YAOI HARD tan rápidamente, pensaron mal XD. Bueno espero que les haya gustado :) esperare sus comentarios ansiosa. Gracias por leer.


End file.
